Don't Try This At Home
by B-deLima
Summary: R/R
1. 1.1

She remembered her father was practicing a couple of the wrestling moves from television with her, but then everything went dark. The next thing she knew she was being slapped rather harshly about the face.  
  
"Damn it girl get up, if the doctors get suspicious you won't live to see your eighteenth birthday." That brought her out of it quite quickly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I thought I taught you to expect the unexpected in the ring."  
  
"Well who the hell would think to expect a chair to the head by their own father?"  
  
He slapped her face very harshly. "Don't sass me girl, don't blame me for your not learning the simplest lessons." She'd been slapped so many times in her short life she didn't really feel it anymore, all she felt was pissed.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"That's more like it, now you better think of something to tell these people quick, because if you even think about--."  
  
"Damn it I'm not deaf I heard you and felt it the first time."  
  
"Watch your tone with me child."  
  
Resorting to the response she always used when she was ready to blow she used her most emotionless tone. "Yes sir."  
  
Doctor Damron just finished up checking out a possible concussion on a couple of WWF wrestlers when he decided to see if young Belle Brennan had come around. He opened the door already in better spirits to see the young girl awake. "Miss Brennan, lovely to see you awake again."  
  
"It's been awhile Greg."  
  
"Unfortunately not long enough."  
  
"Why Gregory, one would think you'd tired of my company." Gregory Damron was only a few years older than herself, and even though she caught hell for it every time she usually did flirt with him during her frequent trips to the hospital.  
  
"So, what happened this time?" Greg, as well as all the other doctors, knew that Derrick hit her, but they also knew that she was a really tough girl, and she completely refused to tell them anything about it.  
  
"I fell off the trampoline." Well, that was a new excuse on him. Although, it was perfectly logical, you could see her on the damn thing every time you got near her house, and while Derrick was less than the model father, materially at least, she was VERY well provided for.  
  
"Well, you'll need to keep that brace on your wrist for three weeks and you'll need to come back the Wednesday after next to get the stitches out of your neck."  
  
"No problem Greg."  
  
"I'll take care of her Doctor."  
  
Turning away to scribble down a pain medication prescription he muttered, "I'm sure you will." Pulling the prescription off the pad he placed it gently into Belle's fingers. "Now, this is for Vikadin, you'll need to take one tablet every six to eight hours as needed." Knowing the next part would be disregarded he plodded on bravely. "Now, we want to keep you overnight for observation--."  
  
"Greg."  
  
"I know, just sign the waivers." Belle and Derrick placed their names by the indication marks and Belle climbed out of bed to get changed in the bathroom.  
  
Once in the bathroom Belle closed and locked the door. Just as she always did she threw away the prescription and began pulling on the clean clothes her father brought for her. As she pulled the light blue jeans on she made sure to avoid jerking her wrist, which hurt like hell, and as she pulled the white spaghetti strap top over her head she had to fight not to scratch the stitches on her neck, stitches always inched like hell.  
  
Quickly putting her red hair up in pigtails and applying some basic makeup she unlocked the door before yanking on her socks and shoes.  
  
"Belle, ya almost done in there?"  
  
"Be right out." She sprayed on a bit of her favorite body splash, happy, and walked back out to her dad.  
  
"Are you all ready to go honey?"  
  
"Can you get my bag?"  
  
"Sure." Greg gave her a slight peck on the cheek and pushed the curly hair off her shoulder.  
  
"The stitches come out in two weeks, we expect you back, until then, try to take it easy so you don't tear them."  
  
"Yes sahib." She was an amazing young woman. He patted her butt as she walked out and she giggled all the way down the hall.  
  
"You and GREG seem to be getting along well." That was the oddest thing about her father, aside from his brutal wrestling he was always sweet to her, as long as she could keep up with him in "his ring", a ring he'd constructed himself, she was all right, unfortunately that was HARD to do.  
  
Belle Brennan was 5'5 in her socks and about 123 pounds on an average day. Derrick Brennan was 6'7 and 325 pounds of pure muscle, he had the same blue eyes as his daughter, but Belle didn't show any of her strength, while one look at Derrick and you would want to run screaming.  
  
"Since, before today at least, you were doing well in our ring, I got you a present." Belle actually started to get excited, she didn't forgive him by any means, but his presents rocked, her last BIG present was her Sebring convertible, and the one before that had been putting the deed to their home in her name. "Now, you hardly deserve this, but here." He handed her an envelope.  
  
With somewhat trembling hands she ripped the top open and nearly knocked him into the car as she saw what was inside. "Smackdown tickets. THANK YOU!!!" Since her dad always made her wrestle anyway she started paying attention to his shows to pick up some of the moves, it turned out that was one of her better ideas, she hadn't had a broken an arm in almost three years.  
  
"Now, we've only got about two hours to get you home and ready, and I know you, so--."  
  
"Can I drive home?" He tossed her the keys. She ran the rest of the way to his pickup and started it up. As soon as her father buckled his seatbelt Belle floored it, and they were home in fifteen minutes. 


	2. 1.2

Her father was holding his stomach as he practically fell out of the truck. "Remind me not to let you drive again." She giggled and ran in the house. Since he was in a good mood and didn't want to challenge her, she could pretty much do as she liked.  
  
It took her thirty minutes just in the bathroom for shower, hair and makeup, for someone who usually took ten minutes in the morning that was a lot. Eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss were applied, as was nearly every type of lotion imaginable, all in vanilla scent. She took her time, a full twenty-minutes to pick out what to wear, in the end she picked something that had enough material to satisfy her father, and was tight enough to emphasize her body.  
  
Even her own father had to admit that she looked beautiful. Belle sauntered down the stairs dressed in a pair of leather jeans and a red spaghetti strap top on, almost identical to the one she had on earlier, the only difference being the color. Her hair, which reached to her bra line, was pulled back in a french braid with one strand of hair hanging on each side of her face.  
  
"You look great honey." She crossed her arms in annoyance before grabbing her black leather duster out of the closet.  
  
"Are we talking daddy's little girl great, or general great?"  
  
"Young woman great."  
  
"Perfect." With the mix of black eyeliner, fingernail polish, and three- inch boots, she looked the perfect mix of rebel and punk with her hair and eyes shining out beautifully.  
  
"I have one more surprise for you, but you don't get to see it until after the match, call that the extra punishment for your injuries." She assumed to real punishment was the injuries themselves.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He smiled. "Now, come on, we have excellent seats, but I don't want to miss anything."  
  
San Antonio was a large town, but Greg had lived in Texas long enough to know his way around and they arrived at the arena with fifteen minutes to spare, that didn't stop them from being some of the last people to show up though.  
  
They were let in soon enough and as she followed her father to their seats she found that he wasn't kidding when he said great seats, they were ringside. Belle draped her duster over the back of her chair and crossed her legs as she sat down, waiting for the show of a lifetime.  
  
The ring announcers came down and explained how everything was going to work, what the cameras were going to tape, and what the audience participation should include. Even all the boring instructions weren't enough to calm her down.  
  
The first match was Jazz against Ivory for the title. There were quite a few vicious clotheslines, but Jazz still won. Mind you, she won by DQ when she brought in a steel chair under the referee's gaze, but she won none-the- less.  
  
The second match was Test against Albert, former allies and all that. There were a few interesting moves that Belle knew she needed to perfect before her father did, including suplexes, which had always been her weak point.  
  
Now there was a huge scene about The Dudleyz making a verbal attack against Lita so between the shots of the locker rooms and the disgust of male chauvinistic behavior The Hardyz challenged The Dudleyz to a match.  
  
The third match was the Dudley Boyz against the Hardy Boyz, after a well maneuvered Swanton on Jeff's part Matt pinned D' Von for the win, personally Belle was just happy they hadn't come up with another new move, she'd managed to learn most of their moves, but not without severe bruising and a lot of sour stomachs.  
  
A huge scene occurred after that match as well. Apparently Kane and Taker were feuding again because there was some huge scene about Kane sleeping with, or at least being accused of sleeping with Sara.  
  
Taker came out and challenged Kane, and while it was starting to get old, still made for a wonderful match, ending with a choke slam and Taker picking up the win.  
  
That ended up being that last match; sadly there weren't any McMahons that night, when the McMahons entered Belle always liked to chant "asshole" or "slut" along with the crowd. As she pulled her jacket back on her father slipped another envelope into her hand. "Your other surprise." He explained at her shocked look. She opened the envelope, this time to find a backstage pass. Just one.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I don't want to go backstage, you go, scream like a girl, drool over muscles, get autographs and be happy." She almost wanted to hug him, however when she went to put the pass in her pocket her wrist brace reminded her why she shouldn't.  
  
"Thanks dad." She asked a very bulky looking security guy and thanks to her shirt showing her "assets" off rather nicely, and the pants she had on showing off how long her legs were, he was more than happy to escort her backstage himself.  
  
"Do you have any particular favorite wrestler?"  
  
"I like the McMahon family." At his shocked look she hurried to explain. "They make the perfect villains, that whole love to hate 'em deal." He nodded and stopped and an unmarked door.  
  
"Make sure to knock, but you can go in there first, wait outside when you're done and I'll show you around more." She nodded and knocked politely.  
  
"Come in." She walked in and saw Vince around a table with a few women she didn't recognize. Vince caught a look at her and nodded. "You must be the last applicant, we were just on our way to the ring." He stood up and all the other women followed behind him out the door.  
  
Not exactly knowing what was going on, or where they were going, she just followed behind them dumbly. She really hoped her father was waiting in the car. Vince led all five girls back through the hallways and out into the ring.  
  
"Now, this is just the basic interview, you've all come highly recommended so I'll just need to see you in an actual match then we'll figure out which angle you fit best in and hand you a contract." He looked at them individually. "Any questions?" One of the blond Barbie like girls raised their hands. "Yes?" 


	3. 1.3

"Why is this being done so hush, hush, why couldn't you use one of the Tough Enough winners?"  
  
"We need someone unknown for the parts we want to put them in. Anything else?"  
  
One of the other bleached blonds raised a hand. "Whoever gets this only needs to be a valet right? We don't actually need to like, get in the ring and wrestle do we?" Dumb ass.  
  
"If you don't want to wrestle you should leave now, whichever angle you're cast into real wrestling is going to be required, just how much depends on how good you are and how well you and your partner get along." That girl actually walked away. "Anyone else?" The remaining four girls shook their heads. "Alright then I'm going to put you in against each other, and see how well you do, then I'll put you in against one of our women wrestlers to see how well you do."  
  
One of the women wresters walked down the ramp, without the music you had to wait a moment to recognize Lita. She sauntered down the ramp, hopped up on the wall, crossed her legs, and waited for her turn in the ring.  
  
"Ladies, this will be your opponent Amy Dumas, Amy these are the potentials."  
  
"I got that much Vince." He laughed and shook his head, the woman certainly was feisty.  
  
"Alright, whenever you're ready two of you, doesn't matter which two, go in and just wrestle, no scripts, I just want to see what you can do." This she could do, these girls didn't have the strength of one of her father's fingers. Belle draped her coat over the wall and rolled into the ring under the last rope.  
  
"Name please?"  
  
"Belle Brennan." He took a basic look over her and caught sight of her brace.  
  
He pointed to the black brace and Belle was very happy Greg had picked out a colored brace. "Is that going to have any affect on your--."  
  
"It's just a sprain, it doesn't even hurt."  
  
"Wonderful." Both Belle and Vince waited for someone else to step in the wring. Nobody else did, whether it was her muscle tone or her choice of apparel, apparently she was intimidating. "Who's going to get in there with her?" Still nobody came forward. "If someone doesn't get in there she'll win by default." Aside from a couple flinches still nobody jumped in. "Oh for God's sakes Amy would you get in there with her?"  
  
"Sure boss man." She slid in the ring and didn't even hesitate to lock up with Belle. The match that followed wasn't girly and it shocked the hell out of everyone there. Amy delivered four consecutive clotheslines from hell, only to have Belle get up and power bomb her. Lita struggled back to her feet only to be chokeslammed. It continued like this, both girls landing serious blows while Belle was the only one to keep getting up as if unaffected.  
  
Silently Belle was actually thanking God for all of the things that her father had put her through. She was in a match against Amy Dumas in front of frickin Vince McMahon, that thought alone was enough for her to get Lita, Amy was completely in character, up for The Last Ride. This time she stayed down and Belle got a quick pin, counted by Vince. Belle helped Amy up with a grin.  
  
Vince along with the three other girls were clapping. "Incredible Ms. Brennan, simply incredible." Amy was rubbing the back of her neck, speaking of neck Belle hadn't even felt her stitches the whole time she loved adrenaline.  
  
"You're good girl. How long've you been at this?"  
  
This was the part Belle was really dreading. "My dad owned a gym and he's been teaching me since I was ten, so a little more than seven years." Everyone seemed more than a little taken aback.  
  
"Your not eighteen?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Do your parents know about this?" He looked shocked and disappointed, well, the last one she could work with.  
  
"Like I said, my father owned a gym and's been training me since I was ten, he's waiting out in the car now. I'm sure if you wanted me under contract he sign everything to hold me to it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, he worships this business, hell the man would surrender custody of me if it involved getting me into the business." She let out a giggle that showed her age. "You adults are just odd that way."  
  
"Very well Ms. Brennan, if you're selected we'll work something out with your father." Belle nodded and slipped out of the ring. Grabbing the pen right out of Vince's hand and an old piece of paper from her jacket pocket she quickly wrote down her info. Her cell phone, her room's phone, her address, her father's home, work, and cell numbers, all labeled and with the times they were available at each.  
  
"Thanks for the opportunity Mr. McMahon."  
  
"My pleasure Ms. Brennan." She gave him the paper, took a running jump over the wall, and ran up the isle to find her dad.  
  
She didn't really need to put her jacket on, but it was cooler than usual so she pulled it over her shoulders and walked around the parking lot for fifteen minutes before finding her father's black Ford.  
  
"DADDY!!!" He jumped out of the truck.  
  
"What's wrong honey?"  
  
"I just got interviewed by Vince McMahon. Vince FREAKING McMahon just said he'd call me back, and considering the other dumb asses he tried, I think I might actually have a shot." Her father tried to recover from the shock.  
  
"Are you kidding, honey, that's not funny!"  
  
"Dad, I'm not kidding, when I went backstage he thought I was there for an interview and I got to wrestle with Amy Dumas."  
  
"Who?" 


	4. 1.4

"LITA DADDY." Her sprained wrist, hell, all her injuries were completely forgiven.  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"I told him if he wanted me you'd be willing to sign my participation on the contract and gave him all our numbers."  
  
"Honey that's WONDERFUL!" He pulled Belle into a hug and spun her around.  
  
"Dad put me down."  
  
"But honey this is great news."  
  
"Daddy I'm gonna blow chunks." He laughed and set her down.  
  
"Sorry honey."  
  
"Daddy, since I did good and all, cause you know, I whooped her," she took three steps back to make sure there wasn't any more spinning, "can I drive home?"  
  
"Awww, Belle…"  
  
"But daddy, look at how good I did." He reluctantly pulled the keys out of her pocket. "Yes!" She jumped in the truck and again, as soon as her father's belt was buckled she took off at sixty-five MPH.  
  
Belle couldn't sleep that night; it was something about waiting for her phone call from Vince that just wouldn't let her calm down enough for sleep to claim her. Deciding that she couldn't just stay in her room all night she grabbed her cordless and her cell phone, slipped her slippers on her feet, and slipped out her bedroom window.  
  
Her trampoline was already uncovered, so she took a moment to put her phones on the stand about five feet away, not that anyone was going to call at two-thirty in the morning. Using all she remembered from her gymnastic class she took a running start and used a roundabout cartwheel to get up onto the mesh. Once on she wasn't interested in routines she just started jumping, she learned how to do most of her airborne moves on her father from this thing. She just jumped, up and down, up and down, up and down; when she stopped she looked at the digital clock on her cell and it was four-seventeen.  
  
Pulling a blanket and pillow out of the cupboard of the stand that she took the phones from she climbed on the trampoline and got ready for a nap. For poor Belle it only felt like ten minutes, but it was actually more than six hours later, that one of her phones started to ring. She was too tired to remember that she was actually expecting a call. She grabbed her cordless.  
  
"Roach motel, front desk."  
  
"I…is Belle Brennan there?"  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Ms. Brennan, this is Vince McMahon, I'm calling to inform that we've selected you for the part, I've contacted my lawyer and we've found a way to get you in the federation. With your father's consent we'll make you an emancipated minor, that way you'll be allowed to travel with us, it's also the only way to make a contract legal."  
  
"I'm sure he'll do it."  
  
"Excellent, I'm in town for another day and if you'd like to we could meet somewhere in town and discuss the details, my lawyer's drawing up all the consent forms right now."  
  
"Where and when?"  
  
"Four Seasons, four-thirty."  
  
"See you there."  
  
"I look forward to it." Quickly folding the blanket and replacing it and the pillow in the stand she put her slippers on and ran in the house.  
  
"DADDY!" In his room Derrick shot upright.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"I got the part, I got the part, I got the part." She actually started jumping on his bed.  
  
"When did you get the call?"  
  
"Just now." She plopped down to her butt. "Dad?"  
  
"Yes?" He was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"They want to emancipate me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"They say it's the only way that a contract would be legal, they have to get you to sign the papers to emancipate me so I can sign a legal contract and for me to travel with them."  
  
He looked at her carefully; despite everything this was his little girl. She was clad in a pair of light blue cotton PJ's for goodness' sakes. "Is this what you really want?"  
  
"More than anything else in the whole world."  
  
"I'll sign." She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anything for my little girl, now, when are we getting the papers?"  
  
"This afternoon at four-thirty at the Four Seasons."  
  
"Knowing how long it takes you to get decent maybe you should start getting ready now." She slapped his shoulder when he chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Belle ran out of his room for the shower. She threw her clothes off and didn't care where they landed she jumped in the shower and stayed in for a full hour just trying to scrub off the makeup she'd put on yesterday.  
  
When she'd finally gotten the last of the Physique out of her hair, and the last of the Caress Spring Blush off of her skin she wrapped herself in a towel and started the primping process all over again.  
  
Needless to say she was grateful she started when she did. Deciding that since Vince had, if not liked, then not minded, what she'd worn during their previous meeting she decided to wear something similar. A pair of bootleg black jeans, black roses on her nail tips, black boots, black denim jacket, and a long sleeved red shirt that flared at the sleeves. She curled her red hair and pulled a bit back on each side, for the finishing touches she let one strand on each side hang down her face.  
  
She walked down the stairs again. "Don't tell me this is your new style."  
  
"Nah, but I think Vince liked it, and hey, gotta keep the boss happy."  
  
"Quick learner."  
  
"Of course." She pulled on a black denim jacket. "Can we take my car?"  
  
He looked slightly green. "You can drive dad." She tossed him the keys and the green look disappeared. 


	5. 1.5

She climbed in the car and got ready for one of the biggest days of her life. The biggest day of her life felt frighteningly like the start of the flu.  
  
The hotel was almost empty. That wasn't precisely unexpected, nothing really big happened in May, so it was quite easy to spot Vince, Shane, Linda, Taker, and Kane sitting at one huge table.  
  
The guy with the list of reservations didn't want to let them in and she was starting to get angry. "Look pimple boy if you don't let us in to talk to Mr. and Mrs. McMahon I'm going to turn your face into a Picasso, are you catching my drift?" He gulped in fear and let them through.  
  
Belle and her father walked right over to the table. Everyone there stood up to greet them. "Ah, Mr. Brennan, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Please, call me Vince and have a seat." He gestured to the two free chairs so Belle took off her coat, draped it over her chair back and sat down gratefully, she hadn't had near enough sleep.  
  
"First let me introduce you to everyone, this is my wife Linda."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Linda."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"This is my son Shane."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Belle just waved a bit. "This is Glen Jacobs otherwise known as Kane, and this is Mark Calloway, AKA the Undertaker."  
  
Her father shook their hands and she waved again, people seven feet tall were kinda intimidating for her. Everyone at the table seemed to be smiling at her and she took a few moments to actually look at the faces, they all looked nice enough, and Glen was seriously cute, they shouldn't have him in a mask.  
  
"Now Mr. Brennan I'm assuming your daughter told you how we want to contract her."  
  
"Emancipation."  
  
"Are you willing to wave parental rights?"  
  
"Yes sir." He turned to Belle.  
  
"Are you willing to be emancipated? This would mean complete control over your own actions and responsibility for your safety." She wasn't three, she understood without the patronization.  
  
"With all due respect Mr. McMahon I'm seventeen years old and perfectly capable of logical deductive reasoning without being spoken to as a three year old, because despite the immaturity that I may display I'm quite intelligent and capable of an intellectual conversation." Mark and Glen laughed.  
  
"I like this one."  
  
"Feeling's mutual." The rest of the table chuckled at that. "So can I take a look at my contract?"  
  
"Absolutely." He handed over a thirty-page book.  
  
"Damn." Her father corrected her.  
  
"Belle!"  
  
"What?" She tried to look innocent as she started looking over everything. She'd had a photographic memory ever since she was little and she only took a second to take a mental picture of each page before moving on.  
  
The other people at the table were looking at her like she was nuts. "Photographic memory." Her father explained for her. They nodded and she handed the contract back to Vince.  
  
"The benefits are excellent, wonderful insurance, I'm sure I'm going to need that, more money than I really need, I'll give some to dad, and two years of guaranteed work. I like it."  
  
The waitress walked over to the table. "What can I get everyone this evening?"  
  
Belle waited for everyone else to order before placing her own. "Double cheeseburger, French Fries, chocolate milk shake, and if you have them onion rings please." The waitress looked at tiny Belle in shock.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can think of."  
  
"I'll be back with your order."  
  
"Okay, now, I hate to be all nosey and everything, but what was so important that you couldn't get an experienced wrestler for this."  
  
"We need someone to play Mark's daughter." Belle looked at him carefully. Her hair wasn't too far off from his, her eyes were more, well…blue, and he was a skyscraper.  
  
"Don't you think people might notice that I'm only 5'5 and he's…goodness he's gotta be seven feet."  
  
"The fans'll be too busy with the story plot and all the twists and turns to care about height." Well, Shane did have a point, if she was good, it wouldn't really matter.  
  
"Speaking of story plots where'd you go?" He chuckled.  
  
"I took some time off to spend with my wife."  
  
"Ahhh." Belle couldn't stick to one subject very long. "Ok, so what exactly is the angle with this, I mean, I've never known the WWF to make something as simple as a father and daughter coming out together, there's always something between them."  
  
"Well Belle you're quite right." Linda actually had a sweet personality. "We intend to have you as Kane's valet, then as your "father" finds out, he would challenge him to a match to clear things up. They'd fight, Mark would win, but in the process someone would accidentally strike you, that would anger you and you'd leave to valet for someone else, eventually forgiving both of them, and bringing them back together as a tag team, then you'd be forced to choose between the teams."  
  
"You guys have great writers. The thing I don't understand is why you told that Barbie at try outs that she would have a lot of involved wrestling."  
  
"We wanted someone who would have that as an option."  
  
"Well, not to sound ungrateful, but that's kind of what I wanted too, I'm not a cat fight, bitch about men problems girl, and I'd hate to play a character that is. I like the whole kick ass attitude thing. I like equal opportunity for wrestling men and women. I know I'm little, but I can hold my own against almost anyone." She stuck a fry in her mouth. "Except maybe Rikishi." 


	6. 1.6

"So you think you could hold up against the male wrestlers?" Shane turned to his father. "It might be a good idea, we haven't had anyone really do that since Joanie, I mean Amy holds her own, but for the most part she only gets intergender matches when she interferes on behalf of Matt or Jeff."  
  
"It could work out in favor of the character, I mean honestly, who's going to buy that the daughter of a brother of destruction is going to be a spoiled, simpering, brat?"  
  
"She's got a point." Thank you Derrick.  
  
"We could get you some intergender matches, maybe we could set you up against one of the Hardyz."  
  
"Anything but that PLEASE!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I'll do it if you really want of course, but have you ever had a Swanton done on you, followed by a moonsault, then a powerbomb? Cause I have, and it hurts like a son--."  
  
"Belle!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have the emancipation papers with you?"  
  
"I had my lawyer bring them up this morning. Now, usually there would be a long drawn out court scene with this, but this is the more civil version. You sign the four place with red tags and she's considered an adult."  
  
Belle looked at her dad. "Go ahead and sign, it's like I can do anything anyway, I can't smoke, don't have a death wish, can't drink, not 21, can't have sex, cause, well ewww." He laughed at her and signed the papers.  
  
"Now Belle you sign the spaces with the blue tags." She signed her full name Isabelle Marianne Brennan seven times.  
  
"Congratulations Belle, you're a wrestler."  
  
"Hmmm, somehow I expected more pain involved. But I'm not complaining. So when do I start?"  
  
"We want to start you at Summer Slam which means you leave with us tomorrow to start getting the matches ready and we'll need to develop your mic skills, take some promo shots, and get some character development done."  
  
"What's my name?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"My character's name, what's it going to be?"  
  
"Well, if you like you can keep your first name."  
  
"I'd like."  
  
"Well then, from this day on to the public eye you're Belle Calloway."  
  
"Dandy."  
  
The entire company was packing up and going in one day that included Belle. From the moment she got home, in between calls to almost everyone she knew as trying to not scream her joy she packed. She didn't pack everything because aside from being unnecessary, she wasn't going to haul around 100 pounds of luggage. She ended up packing two suitcases, a duffle bag, and a backpack. A messenger arrived the next day with her plane ticket and the all the flight information.  
  
The morning of the flight Belle wasn't worried about makeup; she was worried about making it on time. She put on a little mascara, light blue eyeliner, and pink lip-gloss, but other than that it was all natural. She tossed on a pair of light blue jeans and a light lavender cardigan set, she pulled on a pair of white platform sneakers, pulled her hair into a ponytail, kissed her dad's cheek, and took off in a cab for the airport.  
  
It was packed, it was always packed at the airport, but that day wasn't any different. Belle checked her bags, went through security and was one of the last people to run on the plane. The stewardess led her to her seat, first class, next to a certain sleeping Hardy Boy with dreams of Rainbow bright and she put her backpack under the seat before strapping herself in and nodding off for a few minutes as well.  
  
The few minute nap turned out to be an hour, and when Jeff woke up he was rather surprised to have a redheaded female on his shoulder that wasn't Amy. He noticed she was cute, but nodded back off to sleep before he could notice much else.  
  
Belle woke up as they landed and shook Jeff awake. "Hey Hardy get up, we're here." She'd already grabbed her bag before she noticed that he'd drifted right back off to sleep. She shook his shoulder lightly until he woke back up. "Sorry sleeping beauty but we're here."  
  
"Where's here?" OK so he still wasn't quite awake.  
  
"Miami, you know, for the RAW taping, come on, if you're like this when I work with you you'll kill me." He struggled to his feet.  
  
"So you're the new girl?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Belle Brennan."  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Thank you." She walked into the terminal, grabbed her bags and only had to walk outside the airport doors to see a limo holding up a sign with more than just their names on it. Everyone who'd been on that flight was riding together. She climbed in first, trying not to stare as Jeff, Amy, Trish and Test filed in behind her.  
  
Belle may have not been staring, but everyone else sure was. "So you're playing Mark's kid." Real polite lady.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"It's amazing Trish, you should see her in the ring, she kicked my ass in five minutes, I didn't even get a chance to catch my breath."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize, you were great."  
  
The people really were staring and she made a decision, she crawled out. She went around back and hopped in the passenger seat. "I'm sorry, but those people are weird and front seat controls the radio." He smiled at her and she reached over to the radio. The only thing good on was Alien Ant Farm's Smooth Criminal so she cranked it up and bounced in the seat. 


	7. 1.7

She didn't know that the people in back could hear it through the window. "She and Mark should get along well."  
  
"Mark gets along with everyone."  
  
As they pulled up to the newest arena Belle hopped out saying good-bye to Justin, he was really sweet. She saw the arena and ran all the way in, the others were already there, it seemed her flight was the later one. If there was anything Belle wasn't it was shy so she jogged down through the isles to the ring, which had just been finished.  
  
"Belle, good you're here. Everyone, this is Belle, Belle this is everyone." Belle gave a small wave as everyone chorused his or her hellos.  
  
"Mr. McMahon--."  
  
"Please call me Vince."  
  
"Ok Vince, there's something I don't understand. Why didn't you just put me in on of your training schools for any other work I needed done instead of bring me with you all the way to Miami?"  
  
"Excellent question Ms. Brennan, I wanted you to practice your matches with Glen and Mark, and we've got them actively cast right now, so the only way we can do that is on the road." She nodded her understanding. "Now, to figure out which tag team we'll have you valet for I need to see another in ring demonstration. Is your wrist bothering you?"  
  
"No sir." He seemed to be contemplating something.  
  
"Are you on any pain medication?"  
  
"Well, Doctor Damron prescribed Vikadin but I haven't picked up the prescription and unless bones are crushed I rarely use anything other than Tylenol."  
  
"Wonderful, would you mind a short match then?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Excellent." He looked around the wrestlers in a circle around the ring. "Andrew, would you mind facing off with her?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm not gonna break you know."  
  
He shrugged at her. "Your funeral." He slipped in the ring and Belle rolled under the low rope. This guy didn't waste any time and he didn't lock up, he came right after her throwing her into the turnbuckle. He ran after her and she stuck out her uninjured fist. The huge man ran right into it.  
  
He wasn't down by any means, but he did startle for a second, and he took a minute to make sure it wasn't broken. "It's not broken I didn't apply enough force." He came after her and delivered a clothesline from hell, only to have her get up and retaliate with a powerful low blow.  
  
As the big man was clutching at himself Belle flipped off the top rope for a flying moonsault that finally got him down. That wasn't going to be nearly enough to keep him down and she knew it, she pulled him up by the hair and delivered quite a few right hands. He was starting to come back to his senses. Climbing to the top rope she took a chance and did a Swanton to take him down. That seemed to work because he looked pretty out of it. Belle fell to the mat for a pin, counted by Vince.  
  
There were quite a few people clapping and Belle blushed as she helped Andrew up. "Are you OK?" She'd been on the receiving end of those things more than once and even done properly, they did hurt.  
  
"Fine." He shook his head a bit then slid out of the ring.  
  
"Well, since you seem to have adapted to the aerial moves quite well when it come time for you to valet with a tag team you'll be with Jeff Hardy." That wasn't too bad; it minimized the chances of her facing any of those moves. She nodded and did a round about over the top rope to get out of the ring. "Now, we've gone over this with the writers and we've decided that Belle's first time out in front of the cameras is going to be as an announcer. We're going to have her out during the earlier matches on Raw and Smackdown, but anytime either Mark or Glen comes out she's going to hop the wall and disappear into the crowd. It's at Summer Slam that she'll come down to the ring at Kane's side." He looked at her. "Any questions?"  
  
"When's my first match?" He chuckled.  
  
"You're first match isn't going to be until the Smackdown after Summer Slam, you'll challenge Jeff and win, but he'll get injured, you'll help him to the EMT's and it'll be the beginning of a wonderful friendship."  
  
"What do you want me to do until then?"  
  
"Well, Stephanie's going to be here later to work on your mic skills and until Summer Slam you can pretty much relax and observe." 


	8. 1.8

She took his advice to the extreme. She caught up on her sleep, updated her website a lot called all of her friends, let her wrist heal completely, got her stitches out, and got her ass whooped by Mark and Glen, it was the last part that was irking her significantly.  
  
"Why can't I do it?"  
  
"Because I'm twice your size and weight."  
  
"That doesn't excuse it, I should have gotten this by now."  
  
"Relax, suplexes are your weak point, we know that, that's why we're doing this, we all want you to improve, and you have, it's just a slow process."  
  
"Thanks Glen."  
  
"No sweat kid." She slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Don't call me kid, jackass."  
  
"Don't call me jackass, kid." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature brat." She gave him the finger.  
  
"That better?"  
  
"Much." Mark and Jeff were sitting outside the ring watching them, since she was going to be working with them it meant that at one time or another their safety would be in her hands.  
  
"Alright Hardy get in here, we're going to rehearse the match."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes again, don't complain, the more we practice the less nervous I'll be and the less chance I've got of screwing up and killing you."  
  
"Nice to know."  
  
"No problem." They started to rehearse the match that she'd done at least thirty times by then.  
  
"Can I go home now?"  
  
"Baby."  
  
"I knew you wanted me." He was smirking again.  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
He smiled and winked at her. "Always." She laughed at his antics, he was always teasing her because of Mark's blabbing that she wasn't boy crazy, apparently that was unusual in young women.  
  
"So, are we done for the day?"  
  
"Stephanie wants to start working on your mic and announcing skills today."  
  
"Ohhh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't do public speaking." She paused. "Okay, scratch that, I don't do public speaking well."  
  
"Relax kid, Steph's a natural, she'll have you trained up in no time."  
  
"Woo-freakin-hoo."  
  
"Oh God not another Rick Flair." She laughed. "So what time should I expect Ms. McMahon?"  
  
"About…"  
  
"Hello, hello, hello."  
  
They all answered together. "Now."  
  
"So Belle you ready to get started?"  
  
"Thrilled."  
  
She didn't seem aware of the sarcasm. "Great, grab mic and lets get started." Belle slid out of the ring to grab a microphone. "Now, your first monologue is going to be with Mark and he's gotten quite good at this so let's get started."  
  
"No you don't understand, this is my life, you had no part in it before now, and NOTHING has changed."  
  
"Excellent, did you take speech classes?"  
  
"Not since sixth grade."  
  
"Well, that class apparently paid off, you're quite good at this. You don't need near as much work as we thought. Now, we don't really want to alter your look a lot, you look like the Dead Man's daughter as you are now, but we are going to send you through the normals for the women here."  
  
"Normals?" This wasn't sounding too good.  
  
"Facial, hair, nails, eyebrow shaping and tinting, and underarm, leg, and bikini waxes."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm NOT getting waxed. You want to get rid of my hair, Epil Stop me."  
  
"Epil Stop?"  
  
"It's what I use, it's this weird lotion stuff you wipe on and wipe off, like Nair but not as smelly or harsh."  
  
"I'll talk to our people about that. Now, we were thinking of tinting your hair to get the color match closer to Mark's, but the final decision on that is yours because of Amy's hair, we don't want you three too close together."  
  
"If it's all the same I'd rather not, I don't want to fry my hair."  
  
"That's fine, but everything else is mandatory. You should probably head back to the stylists now, your first appearance is on Smack Down tonight and I don't want your rushing around at the last minute." Personally she though Stephanie was over reacting, after all, what could take six hours to do, turns out she was almost exact on the time frame.  
  
It was ten 'til six, they were just starting to let people in the arena and she was anything but calm. She was already at the announcer's table, Vince decided that they wouldn't be introduced; it would spare them needing to announce her name.  
  
The night started out normally. The King and JR were acting just as scripted, like Belle being out there was absolutely normal. She joined in the banter, which surprisingly enough, she found out was mostly unscripted. Four matches later Mark came out for his match against Paul Levesque and just as scripted she jumped over the wall. The other announcers were shown on camera and the fans were completely puzzled. 


End file.
